My Name May be Charlene, but I Prefer Charlie
by Libquedation
Summary: Let's see, in the past month I have started college, been attacked by the long-lost Decepticons, realized that I love my best friend, and have been beaten up more than once. Can this hell get any worse? You can bet your bottom dollar that it will.
1. Return

**Yes, I know that I still have another story going on right now, but this storyline hit me in the head when I was busy watching Transformers. Please review. **

"Charlene Witwicky?" The teacher asked, her sharp eyes darting around the room. I sat up a little taller in my seat.

"I prefer Charlie." I grit my teeth in exasperation as Mrs. Ravenport heaved a sigh and glared at me over her glasses.

"Well I prefer Charlene." My face grew red as slight giggles echoed around the huge lecture hall. "Daniel Zimmerman?"

As I slouched back down, a piece of paper flew over my head and landed on my desk. I rolled my bright blue eyes and flicked my long, dark brown hair behind my ears.

"_I prefer Charlene" HAHAHAHA! Dude, I love this teacher! _The familiar scrawl of my best friend's handwriting made me smirk. He obviously had been trying not to laugh.

Taking out my pencil, I twirled it lazily in my fingers for a few seconds before writing my own response.

_Shaddap Frankie! She calls you Frank so you aren't one to be talking now, are you? _

I glanced up, looking for Mrs. Ravenport. She was standing at the front of the lecture hall, scribbling some trigometric functions on the front board. I tossed the folded note over my shoulder to Frankie's desk.

Luckily, he sat behind me.

"Now class, who can tell me what Theta will equal in this equation?" Ravenport looked around the hall, and her piercing gaze landed on me. "Charlene, why don't you tell us the answer?"

"Yeah Charlene." Frankie whispered behind me. I grit my teeth and looked over at the board, the equation running through my head. Luckily, I had done some of the problems from the book already, and this was one of them.

"Is the answer…54.5 degrees?" Ravenport looked a little shocked, but then recovered.

"Yes it is. Now Mr. Tulsa…" I heaved a sigh of relief, then smiled as I looked down and saw the note back on my desk.

_You are one lucky hoe. _

_Ha, I know, because I have you as my bestie (; _

_You know it baby! _

_Lmao. What I don't understand is why the hell did you take Trig? You barely passed Calculus last year!_

_Well…I still managed to pass thank you very much. And it's called that I need this class to be able to take Engineering Tech next semester. Will you help me? _

_Frankie, why even ask that when you know the answer is yes? _

_I have to ask to annoy, duh. _

A giggle escaped my lips at that and Ravenport's gaze zeroed in on me.

"Something you want to share Charlene?" In a flurry of panic, I shoved the note deep in my folder of math notes and equations.

"No, nothing at all Mrs. Ravenport." I sent her my angelic smile that I inherited from my mom, Mikaela Witwicky.

"Bullshit." Frankie mumbled. A few laughs from the female portion of the room followed his comment. Ravenport glared over my head.

"Mr. Forman, no more vulgar language or I will have you sent out. As for you Mrs. Witwicky…no more disruptions or YOU will leave. Am I clear?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Ravenport nodded then turned back to torture someone else.

_You are an idiot. _Another note fell onto my desk, this time with my name scrawled across the top.

_Your fault I'm on her naughty list. _

_Haha…naughty. _

_You are such a boy. _

_No, I'm a man hoe. _

_Psh, you're the hoe. I'm your pimp remember? _

_Never in a million years bih! _I fought to keep a giggle down.

_Take notes and pay attention for once in your life will you! _

_Never! It's against my morals. _

I rolled my eyes and sat up in my seat, leaning forward, and began scribbling down the equations on the board that I already had learned in my sophomore year of high school.

Man, I rock.

That's when it hit. A roaring sound ripped through the room, the glass rattled, the lights shook, a window burst inwards, showering the room with glass. half the class was thrown from their seats, including me. I let a string of choice words out as some glass scratched down my arms and back.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell was that?" I asked, rubbing my head. Then it hit again, this time followed by a flash of light through the windows. My head jolted forward, hitting against the corner of my desk, making me see stars.

"Shit!" I heard Frankie yell in pain. I whipped my head around to see a gash down his arm.

"What the hell Frankie? You okay?

"Glass. Damn this hurts." I reached over, placing my hand on his shoulder, and his dark blue eyes looked into mine.

"Keep pressure on it."

"I know I was the one who went to med camp remember?" He grit his teeth as he looked at me. "Now go see what the hell that was." I shook my head, feeling a trickle of something drip down my face. My hand shot up, and when I pulled away, my fingers were red with blood.

My blood.

"Frankie…"

"Shit Charlie. Here, look at me." He dropped his own arm, grabbing my face gently with both his hands. "Just a scratch but you better go to the school doc soon as possible."

A sharp scream pierced through the room from the broken window. One of the preppy blonde girls was staring outside, screaming her head off.

Frankie was on his feet in an instant. He reached down and pulled me up, his tall frame towering over mine. We rushed through the mess of students and desk to the closest window.

There, standing on the outside of a smoking crater, was a huge mechanical organism. Something my dad had told me about. Something that I owned. A transformer.

"Holy shit." Frankie said, wide eyed. His gaze turned to me. I nodded, my own face a mess of confusion and shock. My hand darted to my pocket, yanking out my cell phone. I hurriedly dialed, then placed it to my ear, praying they would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's Charlie. They are back."

"Who's back?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"The transformers Dad." Another yell shot through the air as the transformer pulled out his guns, aiming them through the windows, at us.

"Shit!" I heard him yell. "What kind?" The transformer seemed to lock eyes with me, then his cannon was up, right at me, then I was thrown to floor as the beam shot through the space my body had occupied.

"DECEPTICONS!"


	2. Blackout

**Second chapter. It is pretty dang long. Hope you guys like it, and I hope you review too! **

"Charlie, let's go!" Frankie said from on top of me, him being the one who had knocked me out of the way. He hopped to his feet, keeping his head ducked down, his hands around my waist and yanking me to my feet. He grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the room into the hallway.

It was a mess. There were injured students and adults and campus security everywhere. Police sirens could be heard from the street, as could the familiar noise of the Decepticon's cannons being shot off.

Frankie pulled my arm, running in the direction of the emergency exit. I shot off, my hand clenched in his with a grip hard enough to bruise.

I didn't want to loose him in this mess.

We burst outside, the sunlight blinding for a moment. I struggled to regain my vision, only to shriek and dive back inside as a huge metal leg slammed down in front of me.

"Charlie!" Frankie shouted in desperation. He pulled me under the legs of the Decepticon and we burst off running through the campus.

"Come here fleshlings!" Shouted the grainy voice of the Decepticon. Frankie's hand tightened considerably around mine, and he ran faster, his longer legs giving him an advantage.

"Where the hell are we going?" I yelled, hoping he could hear me over the noise.

"Mess hall!" Frankie yelled back.

"What the hell? Why?" Confusion getting the better of me as we narrowly dodged getting whacked with falling debris.

"It's a maze." He yelled back, pulling me up the stairs into the building. I dropped his hand for a second to slam open the doors, before grabbing it again and running deep into the supply shop, and up more stairs in to the gift shop.

If you haven't guessed yet, me and Frankie ended up both going to the University of Florida, unlike my dad and Frankie's parents. And we all know my mom didn't go to college.

Haha.

"Hide here." Frankie said, abruptly stopping along the wall of the store under a tailgating tent. He slumped against the brick wall.

"Do you have your cell?" I asked him, patting my pockets with my bloody hands. Frankie did the same with his own, then shook his head.

"Damnit, no I don't. I left it in my backpack." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"You, the paranoid one, left his cell in his backpack the one day that our school would get raped by transformers?"

"I'm sorry." Frankie mumbled. "What happened to yours?" I hissed with annoyance.

"When you knocked me down it skid to the other side of the class room."

"Fuck me." Frankie snarled, hitting his hand on the wall behind us. Worry sparked in me, and I crouched down next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, don't. We both are banged up enough, don't make it worse." I soothed. The anger in his eyes slowly was replaced by worry and concern.

"You are worse than me. Charlie, are you sure that you are okay?" I nodded.

"I'm positive. I'm used to getting banged up with playing sports with all you guys in gym last year."

"True."

"Excuse me?" I stood and spun around in the same move, facing a willowy brunette, dried blood on her face with bruises along the rest of her slim frame.

"Yes?" I asked, being thrown off balance as another cannon shot echoed through the air and shattered some windows near us. The roar of anger from the decepticon echoed through the store.

"I overheard that you need a cell phone. Use mine, I need a new one anyway." She tossed me a silver Blackberry, which I deftly caught with one hand, my fingers dialing my Dad's cell number.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Then she cautiously slaked over to the stairs, going back down o the main floor, most likely to hide in the bathrooms.

"She was hot." I shot Frankie an annoyed look.

"Please, not in the middle of a catastrophe."

"Stop using big words then!" I rolled my eyes and hit call, being thrown to the ground as a closer cannon blast hit the building, followed by another cry of anger.

"COME ON OUT CHARLENE WITWICKY!"

"Shit they know your name." Frankie mumbled. I slapped my hand over his mouth as my dad's frantic voice came over the phone.

"Hello??"

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?"

"Almost there. Bumblebee is trying his hardest and we already summoned the rest of the Autobots. Optimus said he would be there soon as possible. Are you okay??" The worry in his voice over his little girl was obvious.

"Dad, I'm fine. Where's Mom?"

"I'm here sweetie, we both are on our way. Is Frankie with you?" I nodded, then remembered that they couldn't see me through the phone.

"Yeah, obviously."

"Give him the phone."

"Um, okay." I wordlessly handed the phone to Frankie. He raised an eyebrow, but placed it to his ear anyway.

"Hello? Yes, don't worry Mrs. Witwicky. I will. Bye." He hung up and stood.

"Come on Charlie."

"Wait why?" I asked as there were more screams from outside, this time super close.

"Can't stay, and your mom told me to take you some place where they can't find you, nor will they look for you." Anger boiled in me. My own mother, asking my best friend NOT me to keep ourselves safe? What the hell?

"Fine." I ignored the hand he put out to help me up, but I stumbled against him as the window next to us exploded in a burst of glass.

"Come here FLESHLING!" The Decepticon snarled with glee. He stuck his huge hand through the window, and grabbed for me. I jumped out of the way, and he snarled in rage, pushing his head through the window as well, grappling for me. Frankie grabbed my hand and yanked me back farther, but my foot caught on a display, sending it and me toppling to the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled as the Decepticon's hand closed around my leg, yanking me along the ground. I scrabbled for a handhold, my fingers clasping around the bottom of a shelf, only to have the Decepticon pull harder.

I let out a scream as his hand clamped even harsher around my leg. The shelf I was holding onto fell, dumping its contents on top of me.

"FRANKIE!" I shrieked as I was catapulted across the floor, closer to the window and the harbinger of destruction.

"Let go of her you metal bastard!" I heard, before the crushing pressure around my leg was released, followed by a roar of anger. Then hands were on me, dragging me to my feet. I yelped as I tried to step with my right leg, and then Frankie simply wrapped his arms around me and helped me over to the stairs.

"YOU fleshling will die first!" The Decepticon snarled, aiming his cannons in our direction.

"Frankie!" I yelled. He whirled around, grit his jaw, then looked at me.

"Sorry Charlie." He pulled us onto the banister of the stairs, then jumped off a second before it exploded from the blast.

I landed on the balls of my feet, then tumbled down the rest of the stairs, grunting in pain each time I landed. Finally, I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, right on top of Frankie.

"Never do that again." I said a little dazed.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you aren't dead. Now let's go." I said, forcing myself to get up, each limb screaming in protests that soon were drowned out by the adrenaline that coursed through me at the sound of more screams.

People were rushing by the doors, all in one direction. One person was actually pushed through the glass door, and he landed with a thud, then scrambled to his feet and pushed by us up the stairs.

"Come on." Frankie said, his jaw set tight. He gently pulled me against his chest, then we ducked out the broken door into the myriad of people.

"STOP!" I heard the roaring voice of what sounded like a cop's coming from a megaphone, followed by multiple guns going off and yells of pain. I almost stopped my running limp to look back but Frankie shook his head.

"No looking back Charlie, just run with me."

"Don't get us killed."

"I never would get you killed Charlie."

"We gotta hide." I said in retaliation. I knew he was thinking really hard about where the hell we should go until the Autobots got here.

"How bout-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, for a huge truck came barreling through the melee towards us. Frankie went to drag me off to the side, but I planted my feet-ow- and stood my ground.

The familiar red and blue flames gave it away.

"Optimus!" I shrieked in glee, happy about finding someone on our side. He came to a skidding stop in front of me, then transformed in a split second.

"Get out of here Charlie." He rumbled.

"Are my parents here yet?" I asked frantically. Optimus looked over my shoulder to where the screams were still coming from.

"Right behind me." As if on cue, the familiar roaring of a Camero reached my ears, and I let the first smile hit my face.

"Go." I told Optimus, and he bounded away to fight the Decepticon, Ironhide and Jazz behind him.

"CHARLIE! FRANKIE! GET IN!" I heard Mom yell, and I spun on my non-injured leg, and dove into Bumblebee's backseat, Frankie landing on my legs. I let out a hiss of pain, and he abruptly adjusted himself, as did I, both of us clutching the seats in front of us, the adrenaline still coursing through us.

"Get us out of here Bee!" Dad basically yelled. Bee did just that, and I basically held on for my life, not looking anywhere but the seat in front of me as we rocketed out of UF.

"Charlie," I looked up and sideways to where my mom was looking. Her blue-gray eyes were staring at me in concern. "Honey, are you alright?" I snorted.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine after having my math class be excused, being cut into ribbons, and having my leg almost crushed by a giant robot."

"Get us to the hospital Bee." Mom said, darting her glace over to Frankie. "You okay?"

"I'm better than Charlie. Physically and mentally." What a douche. In the middle of a flipping war he still has time to poke fun at me. I reached over wearily and rapped his forehead.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Anytime."

"Sorry to interrupt your pleasantries, but if you two didn't notice we are in the middle of a fucking war zone!" Dad basically yelled from the seat in front of me.

A soft scream was ripped from my throat as Bee suddenly swerved, his tail end whirling around as another car careened into our side.

And that car was a cop.

"SHIT IT'S BARRICADE!" Dad cursed. "Step on it Bee!"

I was thrown across the seat onto Frankie, who wrapped his arms protectively around me as Bee was banged around roughly.

"Hang on!" Bee said in his mechanical voice. I closed my eyes as he started spinning like mad; my breakfast wanted to make a repeat.

Another loud thump was followed and the door I had been pressed again just seconds previously collapsed in on itself.

"Shit! Bee get us out of here!" Mom cursed.

"On it." He responded.

One moment, I'm sitting across Frankie's lap in the backseat of a damaged Camero. The next, I'm sitting in the hand of a huge robot.

"Damnit!" I shouted as I almost fell out of his hand, Frankie's hands coming around my waist, pressing me against him. Grabbing onto one of Bee's fingers, I wrapped my arms around it, making sure I wouldn't fall.

With the grinding of metal behind us, the transformer Barricade that Dad had told me about, was up and running after us. Mom was furiously cursing from Bee's other hand and Dad was yelling his head off. Frankie was grunting in anger and pain, and I was being stoic, not trying to feel anything.

"Sorry." Bee said, then ducked down and dropped all four of us from about six feet up. I let out a shriek as I landed, my injured leg collapsing under me. Pain erupted in my ankle, and I groaned from the asphalt, rolling onto my back.

I heard the clash of Bumblebee and Barricade. I heard Frankie and Dad yell my name. I opened my eyes to see the huge form of Barricade coming my way. Adrenaline rushed through me, and somehow I managed to roll out of the way, the hot metal falling right where I had been.

"CHARLIE!" I heard multiple voices yell at the same time a huge foot banged into my side and I was airborne. A scream pierced the air and I landed on my back, the air out of my lungs, pain the only thing I felt. I tried to suck in air, and it whooshed into my lungs.

"Help me!" I heard Dad's voice, and I managed to pry open my eyes and saw him and Frankie rushing over, their arms wrapped around me, and I moaned in pain.

"Mikaela! Get a car!" Dad's voice was a sledgehammer in my head. I groaned.

"Get out of the car! NOW!" I heard Mom bark, and I knew her pistol was in her hand, trying to get someone out of their car.

"Take her." Dad said, and I felt Frankie nod, then we were in the backseat of a new car. Someone stepped on the gas, and the momentum pushed me back into his chest. My head spun, my vision grew black, my head lolled.

"Charlie, do NOT fall asleep on me, PLEASE!" Frankie was begging. But it would be so easy to just slip…

"Charlene Elizabeth Witwicky I swear to God you go on me…" He struggled for words, and my eyelids slowly started falling…

Then lips were on mine and my whole mind shot awake. My eyes burst open in shock and my body tensed up. Then his lips were gone, but tingles still ran through me, the pain was dimmed as feelings were stirred, feelings I didn't know I had.

"Get us out of here." Frankie yelled forward, his blue eyes on me the whole time, making sure I wouldn't go out again.

The car ran over something, and I yelled in pain, and his eyes tightened in anger. But not towards me, to the Decepticons.

After what felt like an eternity, we stopped, pulled up somewhere. Yelling ensued, and I was pried away from Frankie, and because of the loss of contact, my eyes drooped…


	3. Leaving

**Thanks for the review(s) and favorites and hits! Sorry this chapter wasn't up in like a day…You see, I had the other two chapters typed already lol. **

**REQUEST: I'm going to have a few more people in this story, like side characters. If you want one in the story, leave me the basics, you know, name, physical attributes, personality, etc. and I'll put two-five in my story…that is if I get that many reviews. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE!! **

"…possibly a concussion and definitely a fractured wrist." I faintly heard as I came to.

"Wha…?" Spilled out of my mouth, and I peeled my eyes open, squinting from the harsh light. Frankie was the first person I saw, and a small smile tried to worm its way onto my face.

"Charlie, you're awake! How you feel?"

"Charlie, baby how you feel?"

"Can you talk Charlie?"

"Charlene, I need to talk to you." All bombarded me at once. I winced and closed my eyes, my photographic memory kicking in.

"Yes Frankie, I am awake. I feel like shit. Mom, I feel like shit. Dad, I obviously can talk. Doc, tell me now." I winced as talking tugged at my split lip.

"You sure Charlene?" The doctor asked. I would have rolled my eyes if I had the energy to.

"Yes I'm freaking sure! God, don't beat around the damn bush!" I whined, angry now. The doctor sighed.

"You might have a concussion, your left wrist is fractured, your right ankle is sprained heavily, bruises and scrapes, especially road rash, all over your body, along with a cracked rib. Frankie was not as bad, however he also has a sprained ankle and quite a few more bruises. Your mom and dad are fine."

"Damn." spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Dad covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

" I did not hear that. I did not hear that. I did not hear that."

He hates it when I curse. According to him, it makes me less like his little girl…And yes, I used to be a huge daddy's girl when I was younger.

"When can she leave?" I heard Mom ask. The doctor bit the inside of his lip.

"We want to keep her overnight to watch for signs of a concussion, however you seem to be trouble attracters…I will be right back." Then, he spun on his heel and walked out the door. I grit my teeth in annoyance. Frankie noticed, for his hand tightened around mine.

I lifted my left hand, which had a brace, and gently placed my hand on his cheek, which had a bandage taped to it.

"You look like crap." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Really, cause I thought you looked worse." I snorted, then winced in pain as fire seared through my ribs.

"Ouch." escaped my lips. His eyes tightened in concern.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"That kind of rhymes." Frankie's lips twisted into a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong Frankie?" He took a deep breath and looked away. Mom took the hint, and with a wink, she dragged Dad out into the hallway, making some excuse about coffee or some shit like that.

"Nothing Charlie."

"Bullshit. You know you can never tell me nothings wrong when obviously something is; I can always tell and you know that." I said, my hand dropping onto his shoulder. Frankie sighed again.

"Charlie, I thought the worst when you blacked out." His jaw tightened and I saw the sheen of tears in his blue-green eyes. I squeezed his hand with my good one.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I whispered, not wanting to tear up myself.

"But you almost did." His voice cracked at the end and Frankie took a shaky breath. "You are my best friend Charlie. I," He took another pause. "I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." His voice dropped to a whisper.

I have seen Frankie cry once, when his serious girlfriend of over a year broke up with him because he was best friends with me.

And that was only once.

"Frankie don't cry please." Spilled out of my mouth.

"Charlie, never leave me." Frankie's eyes caught mine.

"Never. Long as you don't leave me." A small smile fell onto his face and he squeezed my hand back.

"I won't you know that."

Yeah, I did. We once had a fight over this guy I was going out with. Frankie said he was an asshole that just wanted to sleep with me, but I said the opposite, and we were so pissed that we didn't talk the whole day of the date, which is a feat because our mutual friend took us to school.

But that day was the worst one of my life, I swear. It felt like half of me was missing.

So of course, Frankie turned out to be right about that asshole of a guy, and when I called him up that night, he came over, and we wouldn't stop apologizing, and Frankie wasn't even a douche bag by saying "I told you so."

"Charlie, the doc wants to talk." Dad poked his head into the room, not noticing how close Frankie and I were.

See, Dad gets really weird when I have a boyfriend or when I go out on a date, because he "doesn't trust the guy." However, he apparently has no problem trusting Frankie.

"Alright." I tried to push myself up from my back into a sitting position, but pain seared through my wrist and ribs. Frankie lay a hand on my stomach, gently pressing on the bruises, just enough so it didn't hurt so badly.

"Stay, please."

"Charlene?" The doctor came in on Mom and Dad's heels.

"Yeah?"

The doctor ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking at me. "You will be free to go anytime. However, I did inform your parents that if you look or act any different that you must come back in." I nodded, my parents and Frankie agreed.

"So…where are my clothes at?" The doctor blanched for a second, looking over at Mom. She sighed.

"We got rid of them. They were all torn up beyond repair and they had radiation from Barricade on them."

"So what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"Charlene watch your mouth." Dad scolded, his face a grimace as I turned my glare on him. Obviously pissed, I continued to wait until I got an answer.

"I managed to sneak back onto campus last night and get some more for you." Frankie said, turning to his backpack which was on the floor. He yanked out my jeans and a basic black t-shirt. He tossed them onto the bed.

"Wait, she is still attached to the IV and everything else." The doc said, rushing over to me. After a few more minutes of waiting, all the shudder-worthy long needles were pulled out of my arms and I was detached from the machines.

"Here, let me help." Dad came over, his hands helping me to stand shakily, pain blossoming in me. But I grit my teeth and didn't say anything.

"Sit back down." Frankie said, pushing me back onto the bed.

"What the hell Frankie?" Dad said, confused.

"Watch your mouth Dad." I chastised, my smart ass mouth still capable of working even through the headache and the haze of pain I felt.

"She's in pain. I can see it on her face." Frankie responded. Awe, he cares.

"I can move." I said, standing up again, pushing Frankie's hand away. Pain roared through me, but I managed to push it to the back of my mind. After all, pain is just a state of mind.

"Can I have my clothes and some privacy so I can change?" I managed to spit out. Mom nodded, her face a mask of worry, but she grabbed my clean clothes and passed them to me.

"You sure you want to leave now Charlie?" Dad asked, resting his hand on my shoulder, his dark eyes staring into my own blue ones.

"Yeah Dad. We need to get out of here before they find us again. We also need to figure out why they are after us." Dad nodded, then grabbed Frankie's arm and dragged him out of the room. Mom stayed however.

"Help?" She asked, taking my clothes from me. I nodded, the movement making me realize I had a huge headache.

"Owwww." I groaned as she stripped me of my hospital gown, leaving me in my bra, underwear, and bandages.

"Just stand still." Mom said, her dark hair swinging around as she helped me slide my black Oxford shirt on over my shoulders. I grimaced in pain as I rolled my shoulders uncomfortably.

"You going to be able to get into jeans?" She asked, her gray blue eyes looking at me in concern.

"I hope so with my ankle brace and all." She helped me yank on a pair of skinny, dark jeans. A groan escaped my lips as my ankle was jerked around and as the fabric slid over my road rash. Reaching down, I buttoned my pants, and Mom sat me down and slipped my combat boots on my feet.

I had no idea that you could still wear combat boots with an ankle brace on.

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips and I instantly shut down my emotions in that creepy way I have. But Mom still heard me. Her gaze darted up from lacing my shoe to my face.

"Charlie, if you aren't ready for this-" I cut her off impatiently.

"No, I can swallow the pain." Yes, I did just say that out loud. What can I say, I'm different.

"I don't want you going out there-" I cut in again.

"Mom, you can't control me now. I want to go out there. I have to, otherwise everyone else is at risk." She snorted and rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you kidding Charlie? Ever since your dad bought Bumblebee in eleventh grade we have been at risk."

"Now I'm at risk."

"Charlie, what the hell did you do to attract their attention?"

"Like I have a freaking clue!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air, then wincing at the pain, closing my eyes. Mom placed her hand on my stiff shoulder, and I slowly relaxed, moving my arms back down to my side, the pain slowly ebbing away.

"Sorry." Mom whispered, hugging me gently. She grabbed my scraped face with her hands and looked me in the eye. "You will be safe, you hear me?" I nodded.

"Can we just get out of here? Please?"

"Yes."

What felt like ages later, I was being helped into a smashed up Bumblebee. I stroked the leather seat softly.

"Don't worry Bee; we will get you fixed up." He purred and Dad slid into the driver's seat, Mom next to him. Frankie closed my door with a bang, then walked around the car and sat down beside me, not bothering to buckle up.

"You okay?" Frankie asked me. I shot him a look.

"You're kidding right?" He smirked, but started to rub my knee, then stopped abruptly as he remembered my road rash.

"Where we going Dad?" I asked as Bee peeled out.

"Far from here." He responded as Bee started playing his favorite song, Back In Black by AC/DC. The bass reverberated in my chest, hurting my ribs slightly, but I shook it off, leaning against Frankie's chest, watching the landscape zip by.


	4. Anger

**Fourth chapter, finally! I honestly have no idea where this story is going to take me, so we will just wait and see won't we? **

**And so far I have gotten exactly ONE request for a character. You will meet them soon…dun dun DUN! Lol kidding! But people, seriously…please review.**

Blinking my eyes open wearily, I looked out the window to see nothing but darkness. I grimaced as the pain rolled through my body again, but I managed to push it to the back of my mind.

That's a skill I have.

Mom and Dad were sleeping in the front seats. Bee was rolling along, a soft humming melody playing in the background, just louder than the roar of the tires over the pavement.

Then there was Frankie. His head was leaning against the window, his arms wrapped around my stomach lightly, the touch making my head spin. And as a matter of fact, my head was resting on his chest, which was moving rhythmically in his sleep.

Without noticing, my eyes raked over his face, his adorably sexy face…WAIT! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm being freaking chased by psycho Decepticons and my mind is thinking about how hot my best friend is!

Lisey will never let me live this down.

Lisey Matthews is my closest girl friend. Yes, I can talk to Frankie about everything, but recently it has gotten really awkward when we talk about the opposite sex. I honestly have no idea why, but it just has, which actually makes me a tad upset.

ANYWAY, Lisey is simply GORGEOUS! Seriously, she's tall and thin but has curves and like no body fat. She has long, curly red hair and dazzling green eyes. Frankie fell for her for a couple weeks, but then he moved on and since then…I honestly have no idea who the big man has fallen for.

I shook myself from my Frankie-filled thoughts and adjusted myself a bit, fixing my gaze on the sky, which was filled with stars. Driving on the Florida Turnpike at night is frightening, yet enthralling at the same time.

Turning my head again, a crick in my neck stopped me, my pain filled body hurting even more.

"Damnit." I whispered, gently slipping my arm out from under Frankie's reaching up to rub the kink from my neck. After it felt a little better, I went to put my arm down, but was met with a dilemma.

Frankie's arms are pretty muscular and large, and there is no way I can put my arm back under both of his.

"Well snap." I mumbled again. Frankie's chest heaved a little heavier and he moved.

"What was that Charlie?" He said sleepily. I tilted my head back to look up at him and he smiled down at me.

"I didn't have any way to put my arm back down." I whispered back. He smiled again, and my world seemed a little better, a little brighter.

"Well, now you do." He moved his arm and gently grabbed my cast-covered wrist, gently helping my arm back to where it was against my side, his hand covering my own comfortingly.

The pain it caused didn't even register.

What the hell is wrong with me???

"Charlie go back to sleep. God knows you need it most of all." Frankie whispered, his lips gently brushing my forehead, sending unwanted tingles across my broken body.

"Alright you big pillow." I mumbled, letting my eyes slip closed.

And I'm still not sure whether or not he kissed my forehead, and I want to figure out what the butterflies in my stomach meant.

*****

"Charlie, wake up!" I jolted awake at the sound of Dad's voice. I blinked for a moment, looking around stupidly, not remembering where I was. Then the familiar black leather interior registered.

"Dad, where are we now?" His dark eyes locked onto mine as he helped me out of Bumblebee.

"Somewhere safe."

"Where is that?"

"A motel in Alabama."

"Alabama? That is pretty random Dad." He shot me a look.

"Just get out of the car."

"If you haven't noticed, I am already out of the car Dad."

"Yeah, okay. Now come on." Following him with a pain filled limp, I walked over to the red dingy door that obviously led into a motel room.

"Charlie, hey, how you feel sweetie?" Mom asked from where she was sitting on the bed discussing where we should go with Frankie.

"Like crap. What were you two talking about?"

"Where we are going to hide out until the Decepticons leave again." I snorted at Mom's response.

"You really think they are going to leave just out of nowhere? Please, they want something, obviously that has to do with me."

"Why is that Charlie?" Dad asked, his eyes boring into mine. What an overprotective dad.

"I have no freaking idea! Which is what we need to find out!" I yelled a little louder than necessary, throwing my arms in the air, wincing at the pain in my ribs.

"We can't do anything until you are healed enough to actually run around. Trust me on this Charlie messing with them takes a lot of energy and a lot of running takes place." Mom said.

"But they are after me NOW! We don't have time to sit around waiting for them to find us!"

"Charlie, your mom is right. We can't have you in this condition." Frankie interrupted.

What a dick.

He of all people should know that I am not a patient person and when the whole freaking world is at stake, I'm not going to be any more patient for my body to heal!

"God Frankie!" I yelled again.

"Charlene Jasmine Witwicky sit down now before I make you sit down." Mom said, standing up and glaring up at me.

Yes, I am taller than my mother.

But anyways, I obeyed her order, sitting down in a huff, crossing my arms, then wincing in noticeable pain.

"Listen here daughter. We are your family, we know best. We are going to wait this out for now, see how well you heal up, then maybe we will see what the Decepticons want. If you have a problem with that, well cry in your corner. But we are going to wait until we are all healed a little more alright?" She said, her I'm-pissed-don't-cross-me tone being worked into her little rant.

"Fine." I managed to say, obviously not happy. I stood up, wobbling for a minute, before limping over to the door and yanking it open in a huff.

"Charlie, where the hell are you going?" Frankie asked, more concerned than anything. I shot him a glance over my shoulder, cringing when my torn up skin brutally brushed against my shirt.

"I need a breather. Got a problem with that?" No one responded, and I strode out, walking tall and proud.

Well, as tall and proud you can get when in pain on multiple parts of your body.


	5. Running

**Fifth chapter! Yay! Well, may I please get some reviews, please? I got more for the last chapter, which made me quite happy, I had a huge smile on my face from them, but I would appreciate getting a little more. If you can. Thank you! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and anything else you guys might celebrate! **

With a huff, I yanked open Bumblebee's door and slid into the driver's seat. Slamming the door shut, I let out a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel as tightly as I could with my brace on my left hand.

Bee whined beneath me, making the car vibrate rather annoyingly.

"Bee, let me drive. I'm not happy, I need a break from their smothering alright?"

"_Affirmative." _Bee started. _"I have a bad feeling about this." _I almost, almost cracked a smile at his use of a Star Wars quote, but my anger was still holding the reins, so I yanked back on the stick and slammed my foot onto the gas, peeling out of the space, almost fishtailing around the corner as I sped out of the motel's parking lot.

With a last glance into my side mirror, I noticed Frankie limping out of the room, his face set with a grim look. That look upset me, but I kept my foot on the gas.

Being an alien basically, Bee never ran out of gas. So I drove for what seemed like miles, ignoring the constant ringing from my cell, turning up the music until my ribs hurt from the pounding of it in my chest.

After half an hour, I pulled into the parking lot of the Target, letting my emotions run wild. Tears streaked down my face, I grit my teeth in anger to hold in my screams, and I banged on the steering wheel a few more times.

"_You alright M'lady?" _Bee asked, using yet another Star Wars quote.

What can I say, I'm a geek.

"Yeah Bee. Just give me a few minutes." I said, sniffling, wiping my face. I reached over for my phone and flicked it open.

12 missed calls, 13 new text messages, 6 voicemails.

That's a shocker. 

Taking another breath, I exited out of the main screen and dialed Frankie's number. He was the only one I would actually want to talk to right now if I didn't want to be yelled at.

After ringing just once, he picked up, sounding breathless. "Charlie?"

"Hey Frankie, I'm sorry." I said, choking up as I became ashamed of running away from my problems instead of facing them.

"Oh God Charlie, I don't want to hear apologies, I'm just freaking happy that you are alright!" He said, sounding rather choked up himself.

"Don't cry on me Frankie, cause you know I will cry too." I said, the tears almost spilling over.

"Sorry Charlie. Where are you?" I heard my mom and dad in the background, but Frankie obviously turned away from the phone and yelled at them to shut up.

He's just lucky that my parents love him otherwise he would be dead for telling them that.

"Frankie?" I asked, hoping he was back on before I lost my cool again.

"I'm here, I'm here. Where are you Charlie?"

"Target parking lot, why?"

Frankie sighed and a feeling of dread filled me. This wasn't good. "Optimus came and picked us up. I'm sorry, they followed us, I had no idea. Your dad called for them right after you left. I'm sorry."

Gritting my teeth rather obnoxiously, I fought down the urge to curse rather loudly. Instead I continued gripping the steering wheel tightly with my right hand.

"Well, fuck me."

"Charlie, I am sorry." I raised an eyebrow in surprise at that. Normally if I said something along those lines, Frankie would be all "anytime anywhere sweetheart." He really must be concerned and upset.

"It's alright Frankie."

"You sure?"

Cracking a small smile at his incessant concern, I replied. "Yes. How far away are you?"

"Uh, no idea where the Target even is…so yeah. Eventually. Just don't run away from me-US again please."

Brushing off his slip as nothing, I nodded, then stupidly realized he couldn't see me _over the phone. _"I won't, I promise."

A noise that sounded like a relieved sigh filtered over the phone and I heard the smile in Frankie's voice.

"Good. Thanks Charlie."

"Any-AH SHIT! GO BEE GO!" I shouted as the car parked in front of me freaking _**transformed**_.

"Charlie? Charlie!!" Frankie yelled in my ear.

"Get your asses here! A freaking Decepticon!" I shouted before Bee transformed and I dropped my cell on the ground, watching as it broke into three pieces on the pavement.

"_Hang on!" _Bee shouted, clutching me in one of his hands. I wrapped my arms around one of his huge fingers, ducking my head every time the other Decepticon got too close.

"Give me Charlene Witwicky!" It yelled in a gravelly voice which grated in my ears.

Bumblebee responded by aiming his cannon at the Decepticon's face, promptly shooting him. The Decepticon growled, the sound sending shivers up and down my spine. He jumped towards us, and I closed my eyes quickly, bracing myself for the impact.

With a clash of metal that set off several car alarms, I was almost wrenched from Bee's hand, my legs flying over his palm, causing me to dangle about ten feet above the ground.

Another crash between the two caused my grip to slip, and I kicked my legs, trying in vain to stay holding on to Bee.

"Oh please God, don't let me die by falling onto a freaking Target parking lot, oh please oh please." I mumbled over and over again, scared shitless.

"SHIT!" spilled from my mouth as a blast from the Decepticon's cannon caused Bee to jerk rather violently, my arms fully becoming dislodged from his finger. Freefalling, another scream spilled from my mouth as I shut my eyes, fearing the worst.

"CHARLIE!" I heard my name yelled by multiple voices, and I opened my eyes to see the pavement _right in front of my face _to be replaced by another huge, metal hand of Optimus Prime.

"Prime!" escaped my lips as I fell rather roughly onto his hand, my ribs screaming in protest, my skin crying as it was roughed around even more.

But I didn't care, as long as I wasn't dead.

"Stay here Charlie." Prime bellowed, placing me down gently next to where Mom, Dad, and Frankie were huddled, trying to stay out of the fire fight.

"Charlie! Holy shit, you have no idea how scared I was." Frankie yelped, wrapping me in a huge hug, burying his face in my hair. Ignoring the pain that shot up my sides, I hugged him back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I whispered back, but my attention was directed towards the brawl that was happening mere yards away. "We need to get out of here!" I yelled over the sound of metal grinding on metal and car alarms.

"Let's go inside!" Dad shouted, grabbing mine and Mom's hand, dragging us around the fight, barely stopping in time to avoid a car that dropped down _right in freaking front of us. _Mom grunted in frustration as we ran around it, Frankie limping along behind us.

"Go INSIDE DAMNIT!" Dad shouted, pushing Mom and I through the doors rather roughly.

In the Target, it was havoc. People, mostly kids and moms, were screaming their heads off. The employees had no clue what to do, and the constant drone of car alarms wasn't doing anything but increasing the entropy of the situation.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled over the noise. Dad stopped dead in his tracks.

"Charlie, we tried that, it didn't work! We need to hide!" I growled in anger.

"Dad! The Decepticon freaking said my name! They want me for some reason! I need to get the hell out of here, or they are going to blow this place to hell!"

"Mr. Witwicky, she has a point there." Frankie said, his ankle obviously hurting him from the way he was standing with all his weight on one leg.

I watched as Dad's emotions ran across his face, conflicting with one another, until they finally settled on acceptance.

"Alright. Mikaela…" Dad started, turning to his wife, to see her nodding already.

I can tell you that he was going to ask her to hotwire a car so that we could get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

"I'll get on that." She said, running towards the entrance, ducking outside and narrowly dodging a car that flew into the doors, shattering the glass. Frankie wrapped his arms around me and spun us around, protecting me from the shards.

"Ouch, damnit." He whispered as glass scratched his back.

"Frankie you dummy." I said back.

"Dad," At my voice, Dad turned to us, his pacing done. I noticed how he kept one hand wrapped around the butt of his pistol, which was buried deep in his pocket.

"What?"

"Are we going to go out there or-" I was cut off as a sleek sports car burst through the doors, more glass raining over us.

"Shit!" I screeched as one particularly sharp shard gashed my cheek. My hand flew up, catching putting automatic pressure on it.

Will I ever get a damn break?

I literally jumped into the backseat of the silver car, and Mom stepped on the gas, going in reverse through the broken doors. She slammed on the brake as soon as we were out of the store, then hastily threw the stick into drive, and she stepped on the gas once more, sending us accelerating out of the Target parking lot.

Bee noticed us leaving, even though he was in the midst of a fight with Barricade. In a few seconds, he and Optimus managed to totally pulverize Barricade's form into a heap, and they transformed back into their car forms, and they sped on after us, covering our back.

"Where to?" Mom furiously asked, sounding as if she wanted to shoot something or someone. Preferably something, but you never could tell with her.

"I was thinking Grandma and Grandpa's." I managed to squeak out, my hand still firmly on my cheek.

Which hurt like a bitch I might add.

"Mikey, that's actually a good idea." Dad said. With a huff of annoyance, Mom nodded, and I noticed how her fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

She got along with my grandparents, but more often that not they got on her nerves with their incessant babying of us.

"Alright, time to go north." She ground out. "Let's just hope that this car can make it across five states."

With that said, she put the car in gear, and we sped away from the Target, Bee and Optimus behind us, and I fervently hoped and prayed that this would be the last time we would have to run away.


	6. Confusion

**Sorry I have not been on top of updates like I usually am. School is really hectic and with my sport starting, I don't have as much time after school and I've been hanging out with my friends a lot more over the weekends because they can all drive and I have my permit…so yeah. Please don't hate me! I still love you! And all the sexual tension and interaction is something that I have really no experience with considering I have the best boyfriend right now!**

Flicking my eyes open, I pushed myself into a sitting position, reaching towards the ceiling and stretching like a cat, letting a massive yawn push its way past my teeth. I shook my head a few times and looked around wearily. I noticed how the window was still dark, meaning it was early in the morning.

The soft snores coming from the floor made my lips quirk into a smile. Glancing down, I watched Frankie sleep for a few moments, laughing at the way his lips were slightly parted and how he slept totally sprawled out on the mattress Grandma and Grandpa had scrounged up for him.

Slowly, I swung my legs out the side of the bed in the guest room, which had a huge wall of windows I might add.

Story is, Bumblebee shot the room back in the day, obliterating the two walls. This actually used to be my dad's room, but now it was a guest room for…guests.

Having been here so many times in my childhood, I knew how to avoid making the wooden floor squeak. Stepping lightly, I made my way over the closet, slipping a jacket on over my tank top and a pair of sneakers. With Frankie still sleeping, I walked out of the open door, going down the hallway and the stairs like the ninja I am.

Eventually I made it outside to the backyard porch. I took a breath of the crisp fall air and plopped down on the porch swing, letting it oscillate.

The sky began to lighten and I let my mind wander.

We had been here three weeks so far. I was getting tired of hiding. I was almost fully healed. I didn't wear my brace or wrappings on my injuries anymore…even though I should for another week. I'm just too lazy to put them on.

You could sum it up by saying I'm getting stir crazy. I'm sick of being here. I want to go back home, back to school, anything but sit in one house for three weeks. It's utter hell.

Plus the fact that I have been trying so much to figure out what the hell the Decepticons want with me.

Guess what I came up with.

NOTHING!

I have no flipping clue why they want me so badly. It is driving me insane.

"Charlie?" I was shook out of my stupor as I heard my name softly called. Shooting a glance over my shoulder, I saw Frankie's tall frame standing there clad in his pants and a shirt. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yes, I am Charlie." I said sarcastically, my teasing smile flitting across my face. He glared at me and came around the swing, plopping down next to me, messing up the steady pattern of rocking motions I had.

"Hey! You just screwed up my swinging pattern!" I said as loudly as I dared.

No need to wake anyone else up.

Frankie shot me a look and reached his arm over the back of the swing, meaning that his arm was behind me. My body tensed up slightly and I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart thumping a little louder than usual.

"You'll live Charlie." He said, yawning again before setting both his feet on the ground and rocking the swing for me. I smiled and pulled my legs up, tucking them under me and I was acutely aware of how the action made the space between me and Frankie decrease.

It was intense.

After a while of just gentle swinging and listening to the sounds of the early morning, Frankie spoke again.

"Do you have any idea why they want you so badly?" I shook my head, my hair rustling around my face.

"Not at all. I've come up with the weirdest and wildest ideas but none are tangible or are they rational."

"Can you say that again in a way I can understand at six in the morning?"

Letting out a laugh I nodded. "I've had ideas but they are too stupid or wild to actually be true."

"That makes sense." he said and I shot him a playful glare, pushing on his shoulder. He grinned and then dropped his arm across my back, pulling me against him, and he proceeded to tickle me mercilessly.

"Frankie! Stop!" I said breathlessly, pushing on him, wiggling and trying to get free. After a few moments of that torture he stopped, but didn't remove his arms from around me, so I was pressed against his chest.

It felt right…

Frankie took a deep breath and I heard his heart beating in his chest. "Charlie I have something to tell you."

Turning to look up at him I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Come on you two! Breakfast!" Grandma called from the kitchen. I jumped about two feet in the air, breaking free of his grip and leaping to my feet.

"Coming!" I yelled back, shaking the awkwardness of the conversation off and rushing into the kitchen without a look back.

I didn't want to see his face for some odd reason. I just had a feeling that if I saw his face, I would be unnerved.

Bursting into the kitchen, the smell of blueberry pancakes overwhelmed me, and my stomach growled ferociously, my mouth watering. Grandma gave me a once over and then motioned for me to sit and eat. Mom and Grandpa were already at the table, and Grandma sat down with them. Mine and Frankie's places were set, both plates set with a heaping stack of pancakes.

"Hey, how come Frankie has more than me?" I asked, walking around the table and sitting in the aforementioned boy's spot, digging into his pancakes with enthusiasm.

"Hey, how come Charlie has more pancakes than me?" Frankie asked as soon as he walked into the room, confused as to why I was sitting in his spot, eating his pancakes. I sent him a cheeky smile, my cheeks stuffed with food.

"Dear, there are plenty more." Grandma said, pointing towards the plate piled high in the center of the table.

"Fine." Frankie mock pouted, plopping into his seat, digging into his own pancakes.

After a few minutes of listening to Mom and Grandpa debate about some motorcycle or whatever, I interrupted.

"Where's Dad?"

Mom glanced at me and coughed.

"He took Bumblebee out for recon."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, jumping up from my seat, bumping the table. Frankie shot me a look as his hand shot out and grabbed his glass of orange juice before it fell over.

"Charlene sit down and lower your voice at once." Mom ordered, her soft eyes turning stony and her voice gaining the steely, listen-to-me quality Frankie says I had.

I sat down, but I was tense. Dad knew the danger in going out, he knew that! And he didn't take any one with him! What the hell?

"He went out early this morning before anyone woke up so that he could escape this," She said gesturing towards me. "Relax. Bumblebee changed his appearance with that special thing he does. If you have anything to say, don't say it here." She finished, standing with flourish and depositing her dishes in the sink.

I was practically shaking from mixed emotions. Frankie nudged my foot with his under the table, and I practically stomped on his toes. I noticed how Grandma was shifting awkwardly in her seat, not liking the tension in the room.

"I'm done." I growled, pushing back and not even bothering to put my dishes away. I bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs, ignoring the small twinges in my side.

"Excuse me." Frankie's deep voice reached me as I made it to the top of the stairwell. His footsteps were quick and I sprinted to the guest room, slamming the door closed and locking it right as he made it to the second floor.

"Charlie!" he yelled, banging on the door. I heard worry in his voice, and I knew that he knew what I was planning on doing.

I hastily yanked off my sleep pants and slipped into a pair of jeans, sliding into my black tennis shoes.

"Charlie open the goddamned door!" Frankie shouted, desperation in his voice. I tried my hardest to ignore him, but I felt tears well in my eyes, but I shook it off, grabbing my cell phone and my mom's pistol, putting it in the waistband of my jeans.

The knob on the door shook and I knew that Frankie was attempting to pick the lock. I figured I only had about a minute to spare. My long legs carried me across the length of the room, and I unlocked the window, throwing it open. I swung my leg out of the window onto the roof right as Frankie managed to get the door open and he burst in.

"Charlie!" I spun, my long hair whipping the window. His face was a mix of emotions and I felt my heart drop. "Don't risk your safety, please."

"Frankie, I have to make sure my dad is alright. He's been gone a while."

"Charlene…please." At the way he said my name, I stopped short. He never called me Charlene.

"Please don't leave me." the anguish in his voice was real. It yanked at my heart.

We stayed frozen like that for what seemed like an eternity, Frankie standing in the doorway, me with my leg out the window. Slowly I pulled my leg back inside, yet I left the window open.

"Charlie…" Frankie breathed. He strode across the room, stepping over his mattress and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in my hair. "I need you to promise me that you will not do something stupid that endangers your safety in this situation."

I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to calm the whirling emotions in me. "I promise Frankie."

"Thank you." He whispered, hugging me closer. My eyes slipped shut and I fought against the lump that swelled in my throat.

We stayed like that for a long while. In the past month, I had never felt so safe.

"Charlie?" I heard Dad's voice yell from downstairs as the door banged shut simultaneously. I peeled my body from Frankie's grasp and rushed out of the room, jumping down the stairs three at a time.

I careened into Dad, throwing him off balance.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said harshly, stepping back and lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Charlie, I was out doing recon."

"That was stupid of you!"

"Even though I found out from Ironhide that the Decepticons are getting closer?"

"That means we need to get the hell out of here."

"I agree. Mikey!" Mom waltzed around the corner almost right as he said her name and she wrapped her arms around Dad, kissing him square on the lips.

"Ew." I whispered under my breath and Mom rolled her eyes at me.

"Just wait until you have a boyfriend little lady." I made a face.

"Yeah, which will be like never. Boys are idiots."

"Good." Dad blurted out before covering his mouth. "Anyway, we need to get our of here ASAP."

"I agree." Mom said, and Frankie did at the same time as he bounded down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and then nodded.

"Then let's go."


	7. Trapped

**I'm still sorry about not updating as regularly or as fast as usual. School, boyfriend, friends, flag football, sleep, homework, studying…it's all rolling together into a big ball of mush that leaves me no time for anything! **

It's safe to say that the Decepticons have vanished without a trace.

Let me catch you up to speed.

It has been about a month and a half since my family returned to our usual lives. I'm back at school with Frankie, Mom and Dad are back at home. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots have been trying to conduct an investigation with their branch of government, N.E.S.T., but it hasn't done them any good.

Like I said, it seems like the Decepticons have simply gone poof.

"Charlene, what's the answer?" My Trig teacher called on me. I guess my mind had been wandering.

After staring at the problem intently for a few seconds while continuing to chew on the end of my pen, I managed to find the answer.

"In order to solve the problem wouldn't you use the integral of tangent of five x over seventeen z from zero to pi over six?"

Mrs. Ravenport nodded glumly and then focused her attention back to lecturing us on how to find the volume of a solid when rotated around a line on the graph. Totally boring stuff I learned in Calculus.

The soft whisper of fingers brushing against the back of my shoulder made me shiver. If I could have seen Frankie's face, I knew he would have been smiling like an idiot while continuing to trace patterns across my exposed back.

And to answer your unasked questions, no we have not gotten any farther in our relationship. I'm continuing to dance around the topic whenever it is brought up, too afraid to mention how I am in love with my best friend.

That would kill our friendship!

After a while of droning out Mrs. Ravenport and concentration on nothing but Frankie's fingers, I felt something strange and out of the ordinary happen. It was like something in my brain clicked together with a missing piece.

Almost as if I wasn't in control of my body, I picked up my pencil and began drawing on my paper, my hand flying faster than I have ever written. The symbols spewing out of my mind onto my paper were intelligible, looking like something alien. My eyes blinked uncontrollably, my body tensed up, and my other hand started flipping through my textbook rapidly.

My eyes flicked back and forth between my paper and the Trigonometry book, my pencil writing down what was wrong with the formulas and how the math was a total fallacy…but in those strange symbols.

My vision went black, then seemingly flicked back on, but now I was seeing the same symbols, floating in my vision, taking everything up, almost like they were ghosts. I wasn't thinking rationally.

"Charlie?" I faintly heard my name, but I wasn't listening as I shoved my hand into the air, closing my book with a bang.

"Ma'am, trig is a fallacy, there is so many problems with it." I exclaimed. I barely heard her answer as I stood with a flourish and darted up to the front. I grabbed some chalk and began writing on the board furiously, my eyes flickering.

"There!" I exclaimed, stepping back and letting Ravenport look at my explanation.

"Charlene, get out of my class. You are obviously not adequate to be in this class right now."

I wasn't in control of my actions as I walked back to my seat, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door.

The last thing I remember seeing was the chalkboard covered end to end in the strange symbols.

*********

"Charlene Witwicky!" A deep, gravelly, mechanical voice startled me, and I looked up, blinking open my eyes in surprise.

"What?" I snarled, glaring at the huge robot hovering over me. Fear was rolling around inside of me, but I managed to shut it down, keeping my biting wit handy.

"Where is the Remnant?" From the way the robot said remnant, it sounded like it had to be capitalized.

Confusion blossomed in me and I felt my brow furrow.

"The what?"

The Decepticon growled and hit the slab of concrete I was strapped down to, causing it to vibrate and shake rather annoyingly, making new aches and pains noticeable. I stifled a groan, but from what I could tell, nothing was broken or fractured, just bruised.

"You humans are so ignorant!" The Decepticon shouted, bringing his face close to mine. He had a massive amount of scar…metal on one side of his face, and the reeking odor of too much gasoline filled my nose, causing me to crinkle the organ.

"Listen Mr. Decepticon, I have no idea what the hell the Remnant is, or what the hell you want with me!"

The robot seemingly laughed, and fear bloomed in me at the menacing sound.

"Charlene, I am Megatron, ruler of the Decepticons. Now, lead me to the Remnant!"

My eyes widened as every story my mom and dad had told me about the Decepticons and Megatron surfaced in my mind.

"Damnit." I whispered, barely perceptible to my own ears, so when Megatron drew his face close to mine and growled in that weird, mechanical way, boy was I surprised.

"Where is the Remnant?" He growled.

"What is this Remnant Megatron?" I asked ferociously, trying to keep my cool even though now I was starting to sweat and shake from fear.

"You humans!" He shouted, slamming his fist down again, the concrete next to my head splitting and groaning. I tried to move away, but my hands and feet were bound.

"The Remnant is a piece of the first scepter of the Ancient Primes! It has unspeakable power, can make anything or anyone bend to its will! Where is it?"

Raking my brain, I struggled to find any excuse, any information I might have.

"I have no idea what this Remnant is Megatron, so I have no idea where it lies!" I said back. He growled again, throwing his head back and stomping away. I took the opportunity to close my eyes and calm my pounding heart.

Megatron's footsteps faded away, and I snapped open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. It looked like the inside of a huge warehouse, one that specialized in concrete manufacturing and storing. A maze of shelves and machinery was around me, in every direction. I was bound to a slab of, now broken, concrete, with nothing more than simple rope. From what I could tell, there were no other Decepticons near me.

My back was cold against the concrete. I'm so stupid. The one day I wear my racerback tank top to class I get abducted…

What even happened?

Struggling to recall my memory of class, I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was the pleasure-inducing feeling of Frankie's fingers brushing along my back…then nothing.

Nothing at all.

Worry and adrenaline spiked through me, and I looked around hurriedly, for any means of escape.

I had nothing now. I don't know where they put my bag, if they even took it. Oh I hope to God they didn't bother taking my bag and that someone found it and put the pieces together. Otherwise I am royally screwed.

I heard a roar to my left and another spike of paralyzing fear whipped through me. I didn't know what to do. I looked around frantically for anything within reach that could cut the restricting binds on my wrists. My legs, which I had thought were tied down, were not in fact.

A whoosh of air left me at that relief. With at least my legs free I could kick until my legs were useless.

But I needed to get free…

There.

My gaze landed on a sharp spike of concrete that was sticking up, dangerously close to my head from where Megatron had shattered it.

If only I could get the rope up there…

With some stretching and lots of sweating, I managed to manipulate the rope so it was wrapped around the shard of concrete. Slowly but surely, I started moving my arm back and forth in a sawing motion.

I bet you if Frankie were here he would make a perverted comment.

Scratch that. If he would here we would be out of this hell hole by now.

A snapping sound echoed around the room loudly. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and I froze. A loud roar echoed from somewhere, and I hastily started up on the sawing again.

"Damnit damnit damnit." I said.

The pressure was lifted off of my wrist and I felt a smile of relief break across my face, but the sounds were getting closer. Rolling over onto my other side, I yanked on the rope, pulling with all my might, the muscles in my arms straining. The pounding footsteps grew louder and I heard what sounded like the cannons whirring up.

With another welcomed snap, the rope broke, and I jumped to my feet, running to the nearest shelf, ducking behind it and behind a huge box of who knows what.

My breathing came in shallow breaths and as two huge Decepticons rounded the corner, I sucked my breath in sharply, clamping my hands over my mouth, the bracelet Frankie had gotten me on my eighteenth birthday shimmering slightly.

"FLESHLING! We can smell you!" I grit my teeth to keep my yelp of fear in my chest, and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face. The two Decepticons, one of which was Megatron, looked around, almost like predators. Megatron roared and I felt another adrenaline rush rip through me. The roars of more robots hit my ears, and I risked turning my head to see huge army trucks roaring through the warehouse, barely fitting between the shelves.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized how hopeless my situation really was.


	8. The Remnant

**Another chapter woohoo! Review please! I am so sorry about the long delay. Too much going on, but now I can most likely update quicker and write more. Love you!**

My breath came in soundless pants as I silently and slowly started moving between the boxes, trying to stay out of sight of the Decepticons. I had no way of knowing whether or not they had infrared vision, but I didn't want to stay to find out.

My foot banged into a piece of stray concrete and I froze, my gaze flicking to the robots. Their heads perked up and Megatron roared.

"Find her!"

The Decepticons immediately started in my direction. Fear made my heart stop for a second, then I was moving, backing up, bursting out into the aisle.

Time to give up worrying about stealth.

I sprinted through the warehouse, boxes and shelves exploding all around me.

"Mobilize!" Megatron roared, and I heard rather than saw multiple robots transform into their respective automobiles.

"I want her ALIVE!" Megatron roared, and I shuddered, planting my foot and spinning around a corner, sending up a quick prayer that I played flag football all through high school and that I retained my ability to run.

The whole warehouse was like a maze, and the resonating booms of cannons and roaring of the Decepticons made my breath hitch in my throat, my heart beat even faster than usual. A shelf right in front of me exploded, and I yelped as it collapsed in my direction. I dodged it, and then my eyes caught something on the other side of the warehouse; sunlight.

Which meant outside.

Which meant freedom.

I gave up on the idea that running in circles would confuse the Decepticons, and instead, I jumped over the fallen shelf and sprinted towards what I could see as a window. It shattered as another badly-aimed cannon fire hit it.

Fresh air wafted over my face and I poured on a new burst of energy and ran so fast that I almost fell on my face. Jumping out of the window, I landed on grass, soft green grass. The sunlight was blinding and I blinked stupidly for a few seconds.

I recognized where I was.

But that didn't mean I was safe.

Adrenaline coursed through me as the roaring of the engines grew louder, and not sparing a glance back, I started forward, powerfully, rushing around to the front of the warehouse. The gate wasn't that far away, and on the other side of it was the back of a shopping plaza, which was near the city.

Basically the only thing between me and freedom was a huge gate.

How ironic.

The gate was tall, about eight or nine feet tall, and it was basic chain link, probably the cheapest fencing they could afford at a concrete warehouse. I was close, but even with my tall stature, I'm not that great a jumper, and with these Decepticons right behind me I had but one choice; jump for it.

Bracing myself for the pain I would most likely end up inflict upon myself, when I was close enough, I launched my body at the fence. My fingers curled around the chain link, and with my momentum and body weight combined, it hurt quite a bit when gravity tried to pull me back down. Gritting my teeth, I hastily climbed the extra foot to the top of the fence, throwing myself over and jumping down, rocking slightly when I landed, causing my ass to hit the ground and me to roll onto my back.

I whipped my head up and saw finally what had been chasing me. Five huge Decepticons, all mobilized in these huge trucks and one as a low-flying fighter jet.

"Holy SHEEEEET!" I shrieked, ducking behind a building. People around me screamed in terror as concrete rained down and blasts were fired.

"CHARLENE!" Whipping my head around, my hair smacking my own face, my gaze found him.

Frankie.

I winced and let a cry escape my lips as I was hit with more concrete, then, without looking behind me, I sprinted towards Frankie.

The first thing I noticed was that his face was full of concern and something I can only peg as _love_. Second thing was that he had one of those cannons strapped across his chest (couldn't remember the name, even after all the COD hours I have logged with Frankie), and that there were the Autobots and a whole pastel of military men behind him, taking their positions…right in the middle of freaking downtown Mission City, where the first ever stand down on Earth happened.

How cliché.

"Frankie!" I reached him, grasping his shirt in my fingers, and we ran back behind cover. Bumblebee was humming, still in car form, and I knew, just knew he didn't like this one bit.

"Get in the car Charlene!" Frankie ordered over the constant sound of weapons and bashing metal. I jumped as a blast hit the building right next to us, and Frankie dove around me, knocking us to the ground, shielding me with himself. My breath whooshed out of my lungs, but as shards of glass rained down, I knew that I could never repay him for protecting me.

And coming after me.

Just like he said he always would.

"CHARLENE WITWICKY!" I shivered as Megatron roared my name, and Frankie pushed himself off of me, yanking me to my feet.

"Get in the car."

"No!' I said, but he pushed me towards the alley where Bee was.

"Charlene, please!" He begged, looking at me, his blue-green eyes smoldering. He backed me up, pinning me against Bee, who purred below us. One of his arms was next to my head, the other shoulder pressing me up against the car.

"Francis, I am not leaving you!" I only ever called him by his true name when I was really furious at him.

"Charlie, I cannot let anything happen to you. I swore I would never let anything happen to you again."

"You cannot force me Frankie."

"Charlie…"he trailed off, and then his lips were on mine, a searing kiss. My insides melted, a fire burned in me that I didn't know I had, I pushed back with everything in me, barely moving him.

"I love you Charlie. I love you with everything in me, and I have for a long time. I cannot live without you, I love you. I love you." He whispered. "Please."

"Frankie."

With a cannon blast the fire escape above us exploded, falling off the building and landing on Bee, who shrieked with outrage and stood, firing randomly.

"Go Charlie!" Frankie shouted, pushing me at Bee and dropping to a knee, taking careful aim, firing right under the, well what would be, their ribcages, where their fire burned.

"_Come with me_." Bee said, scooping me into his hand and then transforming back down before I even had time to protest. I was dumped in the front seat, and as Bee peeled away, I knew what I would do.

I let him take us a reasonable distance away, before reaching over and unlocking the glove compartment, taking out the extra pistol that was stored in it.

I made sure it was loaded, then stomped on the brakes. Bee whined, but whizzed to a stop.

"Listen to me Bee, what do you know about the Remnant? And none of that radio crap, your voice is FINE."

"The Remnant is a rumored piece of shard from the very first Prime's staff. It has power that even competes with that of the Cube. It is on Earth, and Charlene, Optimus has known for years that you would be the one to lead us to it. He had hoped that it would click sooner, before the Decepitcons caught wind of it. Unfortunately that did not happen, and we are stuck trying to find it while keep you safe."

While he was talking, I ignored the fury that rolled off of me, and instead shut my eyes and went back into my mind.

It clicked.

Popping my eyes open on my own accord, I suddenly saw…**everything.** Every little, minute flaw in everything around me, the symbols that had been left on the Earth for thousands of years.

Everything.

"Let me drive Driagion." I said calmly, and Driagion hummed below me. It was his name, given to him back on his home world. He hadn't heard it in years.

I felt him relinquish control over to me, and without even looking my hands flew to the control stick with lightning speed, and I zoomed out of there.

The ancient symbols danced before my eyes, and I followed them, only partially moving my body.

It felt as if I was meant to do this.

"Not going fast enough." I mumbled, and I pressed my foot down as far as it would go. My heart was all the way back with Frankie, and it pained me to be separated, but the thought was thrown from my mind as the symbols burst before me, showing me what to do.

"Twenty minutes too long." I whispered, slamming on the breaks, my head hitting the wheel, not feeling the pain, wiping the blood from my eyes as it dripped down.

"Charlene?" Bee asked, but I ignored him, jumping out of the car, my pistol on the seat.

It was there.

Felt it.

Heard it singing to me, the symbols pointing in its direction.

It was an old antique store, and I burst inside, following the trail.

There.

An old necklace. I could barely see it, for the patterns and symbols were covering my vision, making it hard to see the details.

It was a heavy gold chain, wrapped around a charm, made of baby blue…glass? It looked as if it was glass, but the power thrummed in it, and symbols danced along the blue.

There was so much going on in the piece that was no larger than my pinkie.

"Ma'am?" I whirled around, faster than usual, to see a little old woman looking at me expectantly. No symbols danced around her, but I still was jumpy.

"Yes?" I cringed when I heard my voice; I sounded like a deranged lunatic.

"Do you want to purchase that necklace? It costs only 100 dollars."

"I don't have that money." I said, my mind already whirling. I could get the pistol and be back. A place like this doesn't have cameras for sure…I would have seen the symbols that mark them.

"I can mark it down to 50. But don't tell my husband." I grinned at her, and she gave me a sweet smile.

Stocked with the pistol was always extra money.

"I'll be right back."

I raced back to Bee, who hummed in anticipation, but I shook my head and then dove in the door, yanking open the glove compartment with brute force, breaking the lock. Adrenaline rushed through me, and I felt like I needed to go FASTER.

Grabbing a wad of cash, I dashed back inside, vibrating with excitement. I tossed the cash on the counter, and grasped the necklace, a feeling of welcome relief washing over me with a wave.

"Dear, you gave me-"

"Keep it. I thank you so much."

I spun on my heel and raced back to Bee, throwing the heavy chain over my neck and tucking it inside my tank top.

"Did you get it?" Bee asked, and I nodded, knowing he would see it. He squealed in excitement and revved his engine.

"We have to go back."

"NO!"

"Driagion, you will listen to me." I said, feeling the power of the Remnant on my chest.

"Because you are the Holder, I will obey you no matter how much I dislike it."

With that, he revved back up, and I put the car in gear, throwing us back the way we came, Driagion's familiar marking showing me the way.

I heard it before we saw it. The shouting of pain, the booming of cannons, the explosions, the roar of angry people and metal beings, the constant drone of air support.

"Bring us in behind the baddies. Transform." I whispered, and Driagion suddenly changed, and I was in his clenched hand.

We emerged behind them, and I stared in awe with the sight the Remnant possessed me.

The Autobots each had their own special symbol, the Decpticons theirs, each revealing their true name, showing who they really are.

"MEGATRON!" I screamed, jumping nimbly off of Driagion's hand. He jumped towards me, but I held up my hand, knowing what I had to do.

I felt what I had to do.

"Get her!"

"You will not!" I shouted back, yanking the necklace off of my neck, it dangling in my outstretched hand.

Far down the street, I saw Frankie.

_I'm sorry. I love you. _

"Give me the Remnant YOU CHILD!" Megatron roared, getting too close for comfort. I saw his name, and I growled.

"Never, not ever Riashion."

He reeled back as if in pain, shock rippling through him. I saw that too, the light symbol flashing before my eyes.

"You need to die! You and your posse. You have destroyed everything, and you deserve to die." I hissed, walking closer to him. "You, Riashion, and Marvalade, Hansiaon, Yovian, all of them. Die." I whispered the last word in their language, and he roared.

Clutching the Remnant in my hand, I whispered the words that would destroy them, and destroy the Remnant itself.

The power vibrated in me, and it exploded out.

Megatron roared in pain, as did all the robots around me. Shouts of people echoed in my ears, and I felt so drained…just wanted blackness.

With my last scrap of strength, I chucked the Remnant straight in the air, and whispered the last, robotic word, my eyes slipping shut.


	9. The End

**Last chapter. I decided to finish it all in one final swoop, so here you go. I am so sorry about how long it took me to finish this story, but please read and review with final thoughts. **

"Charlie?" A weak moan was heard and I blinked my eyes open. I found myself staring up at Frankie, and a pained smile made its way to my face. The sun was streaming down from behind his head and I grimaced at the light, and I tried to hold my hand up, but it was agony to my skin to do so.

"Frankie. I am so sorry-" He silenced me with a glance and then hung his head.

"Don't be sorry Charlene. I couldn't save you. And we couldn't protect them…we couldn't do anything."

"What?"

He gave me a pained look. "All the robots have vanished."

"That's good though."

"All of them."

It clicked. "Driagion? Optimus?"

"All. They vanished as the Remnant exploded. It burnt you heavily. We are waiting for an ambulance. Charlie I'm so sorry. I know how much they meant to you."

A tear slipped from my eye, and I struggled to sit up. Frankie slipped his arms around my back, being careful not to hurt me.

"I've known them forever."

"Where ever they are, they are in a better place, probably not in pain either."

"Frankie, I am so sorry. I had to come back."

"It scared me shitless. I thought I had lost you after you collapsed."

"You cannot get rid of me. I am stronger than you think."

"I do mean that Charlene. I love you with all my heart, and I never will stop loving you."

"Frankie, I love you too." The words felt right to say, and I said them, through the tears, the heartache.

I would never see Bee again. Optimus, my protector, I would never see him again. His deep, gravelly voice would never reach my ears again.

Another tear slipped out, and Frankie carefully wiped it away.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Frankie. And never think I am gone. You cannot get rid of me that easily." I whispered, too afraid to talk loud for fear of sobbing.

"Oh Charlie. There is so much more to you than meets the eye."

"Cheesy much?"


End file.
